una propuesta difícil
by victor xp
Summary: Al fin blu pedirá matrimonio a perla pero le es muy difícil decirlo blu lo lograra y planeara todo a tiempo
1. un buen dia

**Aviso**: ninguno de los personajes de rio son míos en toda la historia

Rio: una propuesta difícil

Capitulo 1: un buen día

Estaba amaneciendo era un día como cualquiera en Rio blu salió a buscar comida para perla, al llegar la despertó con un tierno beso.

oh que oh buenos días" y le devolvió el beso.

Blu y perla comieron su comida, después blu salió del nido para visitar a nico porque él se lo avía pedido pero cuando estaba a punto de irse perla lo llamo.

blu quería decirte que bueno somos compañeros y quería decirte que…"dijo perla con vos temblorosa

que cosa amor dilo.

bueno… solo que como nos amamos bueno unirnos un poco más nos bastaría.

A blu casi se le sale el corazón al oír eso no tenía nada preparado ni avía pensado en eso.

em… yo... bueno tengo que irme nico me espera cuando venga te contesto"dijo blu para salvarse

Y se marcho parecía que su corazón se le avía salido lo pensó mucho.

Como siempre blu vivia en "el refugio para aves blu"con perla y el resto de sus amigos que se habían mudado y mas aves que llegaban para protegerse

Blu llego al nido era muy espacioso para solo el, hay dentro se encontraban pedro y nico.

nico lo noto algo alterado y le pregunto:

¿Qué pasa blu y esa cara?

si parece que hubieras visto un fantasma o algo por el estilo" dijo pedro extrañado.

¿que? ¡ah! no importa mucho" dijo sin prestarle mucha atencion.

vamos blu somos amigos dilo no se lo dirémos a nadie" dijo nico muy energico

bueno es que perla y yo hablamos de algo.

yyyy vamos al grano" dijo pedro con desesperacion

hablo de que fuera su esposo.

ya savia que eras bueno para esto del amor"

si un casa nova de primera" dijo pedro con sencillez

y dime cuando se lo vas a decir"

yo no tengo nada planeado.

¡QUE! chico vamos cuando se ofrece eso es solo un vez en la vida"dijo pedro sorprendido

es que no tengo nada y no sé qué hacer ahora.

¡HEY! Como es eso.

Rafael estaba detrás de ellos.

blu vamos que pasa tú siempre has podido con todo" dijo rafael que acababa de llegar.

esta vez no Rafael" dijo blu tristemente.

Blu, nico, Rafael y pedro hablaron toda la mañana de consejos que blu podía usar hasta que llego el medio día y aparte sorprendido de como habia escapado de perla y de su pregunta esa mañana

tal vez una cena romántica, luz de estrellas, unas frutas y un poco de música lenta"propuso nico.

si tal vez funcionaria es buen plan"dijo rafael.

si y una cancion lenta que tal mmmm... Lionel Richie"propuso pedro.

si es perfecto"le dijo nico.

nico, rafa, pedro creo que ya me tengo que ir ¡ah! y alguien está mirando.

Todos volvieron a ver a la entrada del nido vieron un árbol grande con otro nido y un poco más lejos dentro una hermosa canaria asomaba la cabeza, era del mismo color de nico, ojos hermosos y muy seductora.

Cuando se asomaron por la entrada ella quito la mirada y se puso a mirar a otro lado.

si se mudo hace unos días y no me quita el ojo de encima, creo que se llama flora" dijo nico un poco frustrado

bueno creo que tenemos otro amor en camino" dijo rafael

¡no! ni nos hablamos bueno de hecho solo nos vemos desde lejos" dijo nico un poco alterado

bueno no tengo tiempo para hablar me tengo que ir" dijo blu deprisa

Salió volando del nido

Continuara….

Nota de autor: Que les parece el primer capítulo mandame comentarios y díganme cualquier cosa que pueda agregar

para quien lo haya leido antes esta es un capitulo mejorado


	2. escapando a la fiesta

Rio: una propuesta difícil

Capitulo 2: escapando a la fiesta

Blu había volado hacia el nido donde encontró a perla durmiendo se avía salvado de contestar la pregunta de perla.

Al día siguiente era un poco tranquilo más de lo normal, no se hablaron en el desayuno el salió volando para reunirse con nico pero esta vez en el club.

Cuando llego estaba como siempre la fiesta todo era pista de baile nico lo vio y se dirijio a saludarle

Hola blu"dijo nico con alegria

Hola nico ahora dime cual es la lección de hoy.

El baile y canto.

¡QUE! Yo no sé cantar ni bailar"dijo blu preocupado

Vamos es solo de sentir el impulso deja que la música corra por tu cuerpo.

¿Pero si no lo siento?

Tranquilo lo sentirás además es noche de música remix no solo es samba.

Sigo sin sentirme tranquilo por esto"dijo blu un poco triste

Nico salió volando al escenario.

Vamos a empezar con algo de diferencia a nuestra música.

Si todo mundo a bailar"dijo pedro

Empezaron a tocar.

Girl please excuse

If I'm coming too strong

But tonight is the night

We can really let go

My girlfriend is out of town

And I'm all alone

Your boyfriend is on vacation

And he doesn't have to know

No one won't knew the things

I'm gonna want to do to you

Shout it out, scream it loud

Let me hear GO

Baby I like it

The way you move on the floor

Baby I like it

Come on and give me some more

Oh yes I like it

Screaming like never before

Baby I like it

I, I, I like it.

Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever

Go girl please excuse me

If I must be leaving, oh

I tryna keep my hands off

But you're beggin' me for more

Round, round, round

Baby, low, low, low

The time, time pass

That's why I'm a

Terminaron de cantar la parte de la canción.

Vez blu solo sié nico

Vueno lo intentare pero mira que es mi primer intento.

Blu voló junto con nico al escenario.

Les presento a blu el nos cantara algo hoy así que alégrense...

todos aplaudieron.

Nico le susurro a blu en el oído "empieza a cantar lo que sea nosotros te seguiremos la corriente"

Blu busco en su mente que obtenía y:

Nos fallaron dos palabras... y sabernos perdonar  
>que fácil era haber dicho lo siento,<br>pero nos sobraba orgullo y nos faltaba humildad  
>y puse tanto esfuerzo en ser el primero en hablar,<br>que cuando uno se atreve es tarde ya, tarde ya...

* * *

><p>Nico lo entendió y la banda se puso a tocar de acuerdo con la canción.<p>

* * *

><p>Volverte a ver, hoy daría media vida por volverte a ver<br>y recuperar el tiempo que se me escapo,  
>y decir lo siento una y otra vez,<br>no me sirve la razón si tú no estás, si no estás aquí...

Nos fallaron dos palabras... y sabernos perdonar  
>que fácil era haber dicho lo siento,<br>son dos sencillas palabras fáciles de pronunciar  
>quien las dice primero, suele ser quien ama mas<br>y amar es darlo todo, sin pedir y esperar

Volverte a ver, hoy daría cualquier cosa por volverte a ver  
>y aprendiendo a querer tanto y a querer mejor,<br>y decir lo siento amor, perdóname,  
>no me sirve la razón si tú no estás, si no estás aquí<p>

Blu termino la canción y todo mundo aplaudió.

Blu contento fue con su mirada a buscar a nico pero parecía en shock blu miro adónde iba su vista, llegaba a la pared donde estaba flora, blu voló asía la banda y les susurro una canción.

Anda conquístala"le dijo blu

No no puedo"dijo nico con temor

Vamos ve allá.

Blu empujo a nico hasta el escenario y le susurro un poco de la canción, empezó la música.

Siento La Humedad, En Mí,

D' Verte Llorar, Y Hablar,

Si Es Q' Tú Te Vas, D' Aquí

Creo Q' A Mi Me Hará, Sufrir

* * *

><p>Voló donde estaba flora.<p>

me permites"le dijo nico amable mente

Extendió su mano.

Flora: claro

* * *

><p>Flora canto también.<p>

Hoy Quisiera Detener El Tiempo

Y La Distancia Entre Los Dos

Pero Se Apagó La Luz Del Cielo

Ya No Sale más El Sol

Nico

Soy Fragilidad, Sin Ti

Como Superar, El Fin

Cosas Q' Dañe, No Se

Y El Recuperar, Se Fue

Flora

Ni Tu Ni Yo Somos Culpables

Nico

Pero Somos Vulnerables,

Flora

Son Las Cosas D' La Vida

Nico

Q' Me Queda X Vivir

Los 2

Duele El Amor, Sin Ti

Duele Hasta Mojar

Duele El Amor, Sin Ti

Duele Hasta Matar

Duele El Amor, Sin Ti

Todo Esta Tan Gris

Terminaron la pieza de la canción, los 2 se miraron fijamente a los ojos hasta que flora se acerco rápido y lo beso rápidamente, después salió volando.

Valla que fue eso"le dijo blu

No se pero fue asombroso"dijo nico en shock

Valla eso fue caliente ah y deberías quitarte del escenario mira"le dijo pedro rapidamente

Pedro señalo al público que estaba boquiabiertos mirando a nico, nico salió del escenario volando rápido y blu detrás de el.

Creo que me tengo que ir"le dijo blu

Salió volando del club asía su nido, al llegar a la selva encontró en una rama a flora llorando

Continuara…

_nota del autor: que les pareció cuéntenme todo_


	3. un poco de enojo y secretos

Rio: una propuesta difícil

Capitulo 3: un poco de enojo y secretos

Blu se acerco a la rama donde estaba flora.

Flora que… ¿estás llorando?"pregunto blu.

No" se seco las lagrimas.

Se que estas enamorada de nico pero porque lloras.

Yo no creo que nico y yo seamos buenos para estar juntos"dijo tristemente.

¡QUE DICES! Son el uno para el otro además nico siente un poco de atracción asía ti.

Enserio bueno muchas gracias por el apoyo, creo que eres blu verdad.

Si.

Flora se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, blu salió volando asía su nido.

En eso perla llego donde flora volando perla.

Hola flora, no me digas nada ya se lo de tu y nico.

Bueno creo que eso fue bonito además me dijeron que el siente atracción por mí.

Bueno creo que hay que hacer que saques tu lado salvaje y hacer que nico saque toda la atracción por ti.

¿Cómo?"pregunto flora asombrada.

Luego te lo explico porque creo que me esperan en mi nido, chao.

Salió volando a su nido.

Encontró a blu con comida y algo en la mano.

Perla lo siento por nuestro inconveniente aquel día, no te enojes conmigo.

Blu saco una flor y se la puso a perla en la cabeza.

Blu que lindo…oh te amo.

Es lo menos que podía hacer.

Y se empezaron a besar.

Un poco lejos de ahí Pedro, Nico y Rafael planeaban lo de blu.

Entonces cena, música, estrellas y se lo dice ¿verdad?"propuso nico.

Si exactamente"exclamo rafael.

Nico creo que va siendo hora de que pases de nivel mira por la entrada"le dijo pedro.

Nico volvió a ver, flora volaba a su nido, el sentia que su corazon se le salia pero se arreglo lo más rápido que podía.

Hola"saludo flora

Hola" dijo con timidez nico

Nico yo no em… no creo que seamos el uno para el otro.

¿HEY? no es mi culpa de que seas tímida"dijo no como si alguien mas usara su boca

Nico hubiera deseado no haber dicho eso.

¿qué me has dicho?"

Que eres demasiado tímida.

¿sabes qué? yo te amaba pero veo que eres un tonto.

Tú ya lo eres.

Te odio" salió volando del nido

Se armo un momento de silencio hasta que pedro hablo

Oh eso estuvo caliente"dijo en tono bajo pedro

Estas bien"le pregunto Rafael con delicadeza

Si" dijo con tristeza

Nico paso triste todo el día sin que pedro o rafael pudieran alegrarlo al final se rindieron y se fueron.

Nota de autor: se puso feo el asunto ¿no? Les daré una pista del siguiente capítulo:

Antes de que Pedro pudiera pensar en algo alguien aterrizo en la entrada de su nido.…

Comentame que les parece


	4. reconciliación

Capitulo 4: reconciliación

Pedro y Rafael le contaron a blu lo que había sucedido entre flora y nico, el mismo sabia que si no reconciliaban a tiempo no podría seguir con sus planes y pensó.

Que podría hacer mmm…no tengo la mas mínima idea…que tal si…eso es lo tengo" termino de pensar.

Después de eso salio de su nido y se dirigió al de pedro.

Al llegar le dijo.

Pedro dime lo que mas le gusta a nico" le pregunto blu.

El canto por" le dijo pedro.

Nico canta canciones de amor así que es experto en eso que tal si lo guiamos un poco" le dijo blu.

Si claro cambiamos tonadas por palabras de amor y luego que se las diga a flora.

Si exactamente pero ocupo tu ayuda para consolarlo.

Cuenta con ella.

Pero cuando iban saliendo alguien apareció en la entrada, una linda cardenal.

Hola soy María escuche por ahí que pedro vivía aquí y como soy nueva quería pedirte si me podrías mostrar el lugar" dijo la cardenal

Blu miro a pedro que se encontraba con los mismos ojos que el hizo cuando el se encontró con perla por primera vez.

Claro el puede mostrártelo todo" dijo blu para sacar a pedro del shock.

Ah…si si claro te guiare" dijo pedro desorientado.

Te contare lo que paso cuando vuelvas" le susurro blu al oído.

Salieron volando y el se dirigió al nido de nico.

Al llegar encontró a nico tirado casi piensa que estaba muerto le toco y dijo:

Que quieres" dijo nico con desagrado.

Nico no te deprimas tengo una idea para consolar a flora.

¿Cuál?" dijo nico levantándose.

Blu le susurro a nico en el oído todo el plan y estaba listo después.

Recuerda nada de canto y mucho entusiasmo ella es tímida" le repitió blu.

Ok" dijo pedro saliendo y dirigiéndose al nido de flora.

Nico llego estaba muy triste el lugar, encontró a flora llorando en una esquina.

Emmm…flora" dijo nico con cuidado.

¿QUE QUIERES?" le grito flora.

Yo…bueno yo lo…lo…lo siento.

¿QUE?" dijo extrañada flora volteándose.

Si bueno yo lo siento por mi inmaduro comportamiento ayer ¿me perdonas?" dijo nico haciéndole ojos.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Pedro y Maria…<p>

Bueno y este es el club de samba" le dijo dirigiéndose allá con Maria.

Bueno creo que fue suficiente por hoy no crees esta atardeciendo" le dijo Maria.

Maria agarro a pedro y lo beso en la boca sorpresivamente, el beso duro un minuto y al separarse:

Bueno chao amor" le dijo dulcemente.

Pedro no respondió estaba en shock, como era posible que ella lo besara así, reacciono y de inmediato recordó lo de flora y nico y salio volando. rápidamente al refugio.

* * *

><p>Mientras flora y nico…<p>

Flora yo quería decirte algo yo…yo te amo" dijo sorpresivamente nico

Perla no dijo nada salto enzima de el y se besaron era tanta pasión la que salía de los dos y al separase:

Nico yo también te amo te perdono" dijo flora volviéndolo a besar.

Blu noto incomodidad en verlos y salio volando pero se topo con Pedro.

No vallas allá nico y flora están en un momento romántico…

Blu le explico todo lo que había pasado entre nico y flora y el le contó el sorpresivo beso de Maria:

Que raro pareciera que esta enamorada de ti" dijo blu

Continuara…

Nota de autor: que les párese lo siento si me retrase pero la computadora no me sirvió durante un tiempo y les prometo que el próximo capitulo va a ser mas casi en la recta final de la historia y en el próximo capitulo vamos a hacerle una visita a linda.

No olviden comentar.


End file.
